Tres en punto
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Sólo hay una razón por la cual Arthur va a la biblioteca todos los días a esa hora en particular. AU, AsaKiku.


**Advertencias: AU, ligero Shounen-ai, Unbeta'd.**

**Notas de la Autora: Traducción de "Three o'clock", otro fanfic mío en Inglés. **

**Ah, hace mucho que no he escrito en español~ Lo extrañaba, jaja. Bueno, aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, obviamente un AsaKiku. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland nunca fue uno para los libros. Claro, él disfrutaba de la ocasional pacífica lectura y no tenía ningún problema en tomar las palabras impresas en su mente para procesar su información cuando cualquier proyecto de la escuela que se le había asignado lo requería, pero a pesar que el británico no tenía nada contra eso, él tenía muchas más cosas que hacer que sentarse en una cómoda silla de cuero y leer. Siendo el chico ocupado que es, Arthur nunca entraba a la biblioteca al menos que fuera completamente necesario.<p>

Por eso se encontró bastante confuso cuando inconscientemente entró a la biblioteca de su escuela en un frío lunes cuando escapaba de la suave lluvia que no tardó en hacerse más fuerte y pesada, lo que le dificultaba la llegada a su próxima clase. No que se oponía mucho a la idea de no ir; después de todo, cincuenta minutos sin Francis y Alfred era como una bendición del cielo.

Quitándose su ligeramente empapada chaqueta escolar y pasando sus dedos por su rubio cabello para checar que estuviera severamente mojado, Arthur se dirigió a un asiento al azar y se sentó, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro de alivio cuando por primera vez sintió la cálida temperatura de la calefacción del lugar calentando su piel de las casi heladas gotas de agua que recorrían su cara y cuello.

Ojos verdes perezosamente tomaron sus alrededores mientras él apoyaba su barbilla en su palma derecha. La biblioteca era tal como la recordaba: exageradamente grande, excepcionalmente limpia, y expectantemente vacía. El reloj en la pared que marcaba las 2:56 lo hizo parpadear y luego suspiró cuando realizó su situación. Estaba atrapado en un lugar casi aislado sin poder ir a una clase en la cual el maestro sin dudas lo castigaría por no atender sin importar su excusa, sin tener nada mejor que hacer que leer. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la lectura; simplemente no era su tipo de cosa. Pero bueno, no tiene nada que perder, ¿verdad?

El británico se encogió un poco cuando su silla raspó el suelo de madera tan pronto como se puso de pie, causando un molesto chirrido que resonó en el lugar espacioso. Él sonrió con torpeza a las pocas personas que volvían la cabeza hacia él con enojo por interrumpir la tranquilidad antes de que él comenzara a caminar a la sección de ficción para escapar de las miradas. La vergüenza breve de Arthur fue reemplazado pronto con fastidio cuando sus ojos verdes tropezaron por los libros de hadas y criaturas mágicas. ¡Ese tipo de cosas deben estar en la no-ficción! ¡Es evidente que son reales! Refunfuñando algo ininteligible en voz baja, cogió un libro al azar y pisoteó hacia su asiento anterior, esta vez haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de advertencia lanzada a su él.

Arthur finalmente bajó la mirada hacia la escritura en sus manos, sólo para descubrir que no era nada de lo que había esperado. En vez de un documental de los diferentes tipos de seres sobrenaturales, era un cómic con una cubierta de un extraño bebé de cabeza grande con un sombrero de fieltro negro que tenía una franja de color naranja, un animal de color verde que parecía ser un camaleón y una pistola en su pequeña mano regordeta** (1)**.Él parpadeó antes de suspirar otra vez; se levantó de nuevo para dejarlo en la estantería y tomar algo de su interés cuando de repente detuvo su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en la mano debería ir en la sección de cómics. Con una mueca irritada mentalmente enviada a las personas que ordenaron los libros en donde pertenecían, el joven se volvió completamente para ir a dicha división.

El chico británico frunció su ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora él tendría que buscar en donde el cómic que tenía en mano debe ir. Como antes dicho, la biblioteca era tremendamente amplia, lo cual era de esperarse de la prestigiosa Academia Hetalia, claro. Pero aún así, hubiera pensado que buscar en donde colocar los libros sería fácil…

Después de lo que parecieron horas (que él rechazó como una exageración, ya que ahora era sólo tres en punto), el joven se dejó caer los hombros en la derrota.

-Ano,- Una suave voz detrás de él dijo. -Me preguntaba si usted terminó de leer esto.

Arthur saltó de la sorpresa. ¡No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca!

Se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a un chico más bajo que él por unos pocos centímetros, pelo azabache de apariencia lisa que fue cortado perfectamente para que pudiera rodear su rostro, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Su piel blanca parecía aún más pálida en comparación con su pelo, sólo un toque de rosado era apenas perceptible en sus mejillas. Labios pequeños, pero carnosos y de un suave color coral se encontraban en una línea firme. Pero lo que llamó la atención de el británico no fue la forma en que estaba tan tranquilo y tenso, o la forma en que parecía estar tan delgado incluso arropado por el uniforme masculino azul de la escuela, si no que sus ojos: una sombra intensa de oscuro chocolate que parecían no tener brillo alguno en ellos, ninguna emoción reflejándose en sus orbes marrones.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto,- contestó el más alto de los dos sintiéndose un poco tonto mientras le entregaba el comic en la mano, suponiendo que era lo que el chico se estaba refiriendo. –Aquí.-

Una pequeña mano rozó la suya cuando el chico de cabello negro tomó el objeto.

-Gracias.- una pequeña curva apareció brevemente en las esquinas de sus labios mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur, desapareciendo casi inmediatamente después de que ocurriera. Los ojos marrones de repente no parecían tan muertos. Poco después se inclinó, por lo que Arthur se avergonzó ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la acción, y luego se marchó con elegancia, no duda o pausa alguna en su paso casi en silencioso, caminando con la barbilla en alto y los hombros hacia atrás.

Arthur no podía dejar de ver.

Haciendo que su pelo rubio se moviera ligeramente con la sacudida de su cabeza con la esperanza de borrar lo que había sucedido, él una vez más se dirigió a la sección de ficción y cuidadosamente elegido un libro de su interés por volver a su asiento y pasar los próximos minutos de lo que era el resto de su clase leyendo.

Por desgracia, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba más cercana, que estaba sentado un par de mesas en frente de la que él estaba sentado, encarándolo.

Era el chico de antes con la historieta que había pedido en sus manos y leyéndolo fieramente, pareciendo como si él no notaba nada en sus alrededores por la forma en que sus antes ojos sin alma estaban ahora leyendo el comic tan intensamente, dando la idea de que podría quemar un hoyo en el en cualquier momento. Sus labios rosados de vez en cuando tomaban forma de una perfecta "o" y a veces sus cejas de fruncían, expresando sus sentimientos en una manera no verbal. Sin embargo, la expresión del chico no era comparada con sus ojos, que parecían haberse iluminado enormemente, diferentes emociones bailando aquí y allá de vez en cuando dependiendo de lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento, sólo para mostrar su decepción cuando terminó de leer antes de toda su cara se iluminara al recordar que las siguientes partes de la misma historieta se encontraban en la biblioteca también. Tan pronto como se cerró el cómic en silencio y volvió a la sección de estantería adecuada, el brillo en sus ojos parecía haber desaparecido en un instante sin dejar rastros detrás de la expresión que únicamente un niño pondría en Navidad.

Arthur estaba extrañamente fascinado.

La desaceleración de las gotas de agua golpeando la ventana con suavidad, un gran contraste de su dureza anterior, pasó desapercibido por el joven de ojos verdes, que, como si estuviera hipnotizado, miraba el ciclo (sonreír, fruncir el ceño, suspirar, reír, hacer una mueca) repetirse a sí mismo mientras el chico leía sus cómics, un ciclo que fue interrumpido por el molesto chillido de la campana que señalaba el fin de clase. Arthur maldijo inconscientemente cuando el chico mostró una decepción breve antes de poner su rostro en una máscara inexpresiva una vez más y, después de colocar expertamente su material de lectura previa en el lugar que le pertenecía, se fue, abriendo las puertas de la enorme biblioteca sin pestañear gracias a la brillante la luz del sol.

Pero Arthur no prestó atención a la forma en que había dejado de llover, o cómo el aire se calentó y el sol brilló de nuevo, o cómo las nubes, ahora claras, se separaban unas de otras para mostrar un hermoso arco iris. La única cosa en su mente fue que no le importaba que él probablemente sería molestado por Francis y Alfred por llegar tarde a clase o que su maestro le daría la regañada de su vida, pero que quería volver de nuevo a las tres en punto, aunque sólo sea para ver ese brillo en los ojos del muchacho de pelo negro una vez más.

* * *

><p>"Ve, Kiku ~"<p>

"¿Sí, Feliciano-kun?"

"¿Finalmente consigue hablar con ese chico que te gusta?"

Sonrisa. "Tal vez".

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Si adivinan qué manga es ese, escribiré una secuela de esta historia. Vamos, no es tan difícil.<strong>

…**Hablando de ese manga, tengo que volver a mis otros descuidados fanfics…**

**¡Reviews hacen sonreír a Japón!**


End file.
